Reviviendo una pesadilla olvidada
by LeonDante30
Summary: Es la historia de un sobreviviente de la maldad de Umbrella, Lott Klein tratara de superar sus miedos en una mision donde las armas biologicas lo han marcado para siempre


"Creí haber superado este trauma pero ya veo que no es así. No ha pasado ni un solo dia desde que vi esa foto y ya me siento acorralado… a veces pienso que es el sentimiento de culpabilidad lo que me carcome la cabeza pero tampoco ese eso. La mirada sin brillo de los ojos de esa niña me hace lamentar tanto... pero no creo que fuera peor que meterle después un tiro en la cabeza. Sus pequeños bracitos moviéndose hacia mi con intención de hacerme daño, de morderme, de convertidme en uno de ellos… y todo eso para que después un idiota le tomase una foto, viniera el forense y examinara al cadáver y para el colmo vinieran el FBI a decirme que debí comunicarle acerca del aquel incidente como si yo tuviera toda la culpa…

Todavía me acuerdo de cómo conocí a la niña. Estaba investigando un caso de ataques masivos en un pequeño pueblito de Oregon llamado Green Hill, ya estaba trabajando para la B.S.A.A Norteamericana pero tenia mis vínculos con el FBI. Estaba caminando por la acera en mientras nevaba ligeramente y la gente no paraba de mirarme con suspicacia como si tuvieran miedo de que alguien como yo pudiera hacerles daño. A mi no me había sorprendido esa reacción para nada pues ya estaba acostumbrado pero de repente me choque por accidente con esa niña que llevaba una muñeca de trapo en la mano. Al chocarla había dejado caer su muñeca al piso.

-Lo siento- le dije mientras le entregue la muñeca- ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si señor- me dijo apenada cogiendo el muñeco de prisa- muchas gracias

-Ten mas cuidado por donde caminas- le advertí le acariciaba la cabeza- nos vemos.

A partir de ese momento comenzó todo. El lugar donde estaba yo y la niña lo invadió un silencio sobrecogedor ni siquiera se escuchaba el viento. Mire para ambos lados de la calle y nada. No había ninguna sola persona que me escuchaba.

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- grite exasperado pero nadie me respondió. De repente escuche el sollozo de la niña que estaba atrás mió. Me volví y pude observar que lloraba con mucho miedo y temblaba demasiado. Temiendo un estado de shock o algo parecido me acerque a ella.

-Tranquila no pasa nada- la tranquilice- ¿me puedes decir que esta pasando aquí?

Ella me miro a los ojos y pude ver el terror reflejados en sus ojos. Ya había visto esa mirada antes.

-E Esta sucediendo d d de nuevo vienen los hombres malos-

- ¿Qué hombres malos?- le pregunte con extrañeza- ¿Me los puedes describir?

La chica de repente enmudeció y su cara había palidecido alarmantemente. Señalo con el dedo en una esquina oscura de la calle donde pude apreciar un poco de movimiento. Y apenas que los vi los reconocí de inmediato.

- Son los que come hombre- dijo la niña atemorizada.

La clásica putrefacción, el olor a podrido en el ambiente, sus piel desgarrada y despellejada que goteaba sangre, un hueco en el estomago que dejaba a la vista sus vísceras, la falta del brazo izquierdo… todo lo que describía a un zombis como el que estaba en frente de nosotros. Aparte la niña hacia atrás mientras defunde la pistola con rapidez en le metí un tiro en pleno rostro que le voló gran parte de la cara al infectado. El grito desgarrador de la niña me despabilo por completo y me pude fijar que prácticamente estábamos rodeados por una docena de zombis hambrientos por nuestra carne. Teniendo en cuenta que no tenia suficiente munición para el enemigo agarre la niña por el brazo y me habria paso entre los zombis empujándolos por la fuerza pero corriendo el riesgo de que me infectaran. Nos metimos en la tienda de un armero no antes de tumbar la puerta a patadas y la tranque detrás de nosotros con una gran barra de metal. Saque la radio de mi bolsillo con la esperanza de sacar a la niña del pueblo pues hasta donde yo conocía era la única superviviente. Y todavía no podía creer que los demas habitantes de Green Hill hubieran desaparecido misteriosamente como si nada y hubieran aparecido los zombis listos para darse un banquete con nosotros.

-¿Hola? ¿Me contesta alguien? Soy Lott Klein me encuentro rodeado por infectados y llevo conmigo una superviviente conmigo pido un helicóptero de rescate para el traslado de niña respondan cambio.

Lo siguiente fue pura estática lo que me estreso un poco pero me alivie un poco cuando oí la voz de mi hermana detrás de la radio.

-Lott ¿eres tú? Enviare un piloto en tu búsqueda pero tardare un rato así que resiste lo mas que puedas Cambio.

- ¿Resistir? ¿Pero cuanto?

La estática esta ves fue permanente. Me encontraba en una situación bastante difícil ya que estábamos rodeados por zombis y tenia muy poca munición, además no confiaba demasiado en la barra oxidada que detenía el paso de los infectados hacia nosotros. Por suerte había una escopeta a lado mió y una caja llena de cartuchos pero no podía arriesgarme a salir. La niña se había tranquilizado un poco y me miraba con curiosidad.

- Conozco esta tienda- me dijo con confianza algo que aprecie bastante- aquí trabajaba mi papa.

- En serio- dije yo mientras me arrodillaba a su lado- ¿y que era tu papa?

- Un soldado- me contesto ella.

De repente las ventanas del establecimiento se rompieron con estruendo lo que nos sobresalto a ambos: ¡Los Zombis habían logrado entrar! .Alcance la escopeta y me coloque entre los zombis y la niña. Apreté el gatillo y la cabeza de un infectado exploto cubriendo el lugar de sangre y sesos desparramados. Seguí disparando mientras que los zombis iban diminuyendo. Uno me alcanzo por detrás y casi me muerde si no hubiera sido que le clave el cuchillo en la cabeza y le volé los sesos con la pistola. La sangre poco a poco iba tiñendo la nieve con su pestilencia. Había acabado con ellos pero había gastado demasiado munición y no sabía lo que se avecinaba después así que tome la decisión de salir de ese lugar, lo sensato hubiera sido que yo y la niña hubiera esperado al helicoptero en un lugar más alto. La niña me despabilo por completo cuando la vi con una herida en el brazo ¡Maldición la habían herido! Y si pasaban tres horas ya no habria cura para ella. Si no encontraba la cura ella moriría ¡Que Mierda mas grande!. Me distraje con la escopeta que tenia: era una escopeta marca Benelli modelo italiano, tal vez su potencia de fuego podría mantener a raya a esas alimañas pero no me podía confiar todo el tiempo. Me arrodille en frente la niña, saque el equipo de primeros auxilios que tenia y trate de restañarle la sangre que emanaba de su bracito.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunte mientras le tocaba la frente- ¿Sientes algún síntoma o algo parecido?

- No, señor- me respondió ella tranquila.

- Bueno creo que ya es hora que dejes de decirme señor- le dije con cariño- me llamo Lott Klein ¿y tu?

- Marie- respondió ella con timidez- gracias por vendarme

- De nada- le agradecí mientras recargaba la escopeta- es mi deber

El terrible aullido de una criatura nos asusto a ambos: debíamos ir movilizándonos de ahí y de inmediato.

-Marie ¿Conoces algún edificio el cual podamos resguardarnos?- le pregunte mientras corríamos hacia una barredora de nieve.

-El hotel mayor- me dijo ella jadeando- no esta muy lejos de aquí.

Corrimos hacia una calle larga en la que a la mitad estaba el hotel, pero teníamos como obstáculos a no más que una docena de zombis. Apunten con mi pistola lo más que pude a la cabeza de los zombis para despejar el camino lo que nos ayudo un poco. Un aullido en el fondo de ese callejón nos puso alerta. Algo venia hacia nosotros a una velocidad muy grande para ser un zombie era mas bien una criatura mitad mono mitad reptil y en cada brazo estaba equipadas con largas y afiladas garras que nos podia volar la cabeza. Ya habia vistos esas criaturas con anterioridad e inclusive estaba en la lista de las posibles armas biologicas que se podian encontrar en una mision: Cazadores. Pero los cazadores que estaban ahí peleaban con otra cosa… peleaban con un superviviente. Rapidamente defunde mi escopeta y sali volando hacia la direccion con Marie a mi lado. El superviviente era un chino con pinta de no haber dormido en una semana entera pero lo mas que me alegro de el era que tenia la insignia de BSAA en su uniforme. Dispare con mi arma a los cazadores que lo atacaban y el fluido verde que salia de sus cuerpos juntos con los terribles aullidos que gritaban las criaturas confirmaban su muertes. El chino se agacho en el suelo para recuperar aire y después me miro con extrañesa como si pensase que fuese el unico superviviente pero después cambio su actitud y me ofrecio la mano.

- Soy Michael Takahiro, de la division asiatica de la BSAA-

- Lott Klein de la division norteamericana- les respondi mientras le di la mano- es un alivio tener refuerzos.

- El comando central asiatico lleva dias tratando de resolver este caso asi que me enviaron a mi- saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y se lo puso en la boca mientras lo encendia con un encendedor- Ya habia oido quetu estabas por aquí. Pero lo extraño es la desaparición instantanea de la gente del pueblo.

- Si, yo tambien me extrañe pero no hay tiempo que perder llevo conmigo una niña pero esta herida y si no encuentro una cura pronto morira-

- Entiendo… bueno hay que ir moviendonos pronto- dijo Michael mientras recargaba la pistola- traigo consigo un lanzagranadas…

- Eso es bueno porque traigo conmigo una escopeta-.

Como el hotel estaba a pocos pasos del lugar donde estabamos caminamos dentro del lugar pero de repente una oleada de putrefacción nos invadio el olfato y cuando abrimos la puerta fue peor. En el hall habia una montaña de cuerpos destripados con partes humanas y cerpos destripados ahí. La sangre formaba un gran charco justamente donde estabamos y tuve la desagradable sorpresa de haber pisado un ojo. Las cabezas carcomidas, los huesos y musculos tirados por ahí y la carne humana era increíble apestosa pero lo mas increíble que Marie no se sorprendio en lo mas minimo era como si estuviera acostumbrada a este tipos de cosas. Michael se acerco al escritorio principal donde a cado lado habia un ascensor con manchas de sangre. Me fije con atención de varios objetos que estaban pegados en cada pedastal del edificio: parecian objetos mecanicos.

-Ya se porque paso esto-

La voz grave de el no transmitia nada bueno, pues se acerco a mi y me dio papel arrugado.

- Habia una familia rica en este pueblo que hicieron un trato con la mafia. Ellos pidieron la compra de este pueblo a cambio de una suma monetaria muy grande que debian pagar cada mes. Pero ellos no sabian que eran la mafia bacteriologica. La familia rica quedaron en bancarrota y no pudieron seguir pagandole a los mafiosos. Estos ultimos dieron un ultimátum de que si no entregaban la suma de dinero faltante regarian el T-Virus en el pueblo- su voz sonaba amargada, como si le hubiera dado rabia todo eso- y lo cumplieron: regaron el T-virus y comenzaron los primeros asesinatos en el pueblo. Justamente el dia de hoy el jefe de la familia rica perdio la cordura y mato su familia y reunio a todos los superviviente que quedaban en este hotel y con la ayuda de unos sicario ordeno un asesinato masivo. En parte los cazadores contribuyeron a la masacre y parece ser que nos enviaron demasiado tarde.

- ¿Quién escribio ese documento?- pregunte

- Un periodista- respondio el con pesimismo- debemos salir aquí-

- Espera…

Cuando intento abrir la puerta no pudo: alguien la habia trancado entonces eso significaba que estabamos en una trampa. Saque la pistola al go que imito tambien Michael cuando algo sucedió. Marie comenzo a convulsionar de forma alarmante. Yo me apresure de abalanzarme sobre ella para tratarla de tranquilizarla pero no funcionaba. Al final dejo de convulsionar de una vez, le toque el cuello para verficar su pulso cardiaco pero no latia su corazon.

-No puede estar muerta- dije con la voz quebrada - ¡No Mierda No!

Repentinamente Michael me agarro por el abrigo y me lanzo para atrás. Al principio no entendi su reaccion pero me fije de inmediato en Marie: estaba parada en frente de nosotros con sus bracitos levantados hacia nosotros y haciendo sonidos guturales justo como un… No… podia ser… ella se volvio un zombie no la pude salvar ¡Habia fracasado totalmente en mi mision!. Michael levanto su arma y el estampido de un balazo fue a parar en la frente blanqecina de Marie a lo que ella cayo en el suelo totalmente muerta. Me acerque a su cadáver y le cerre sus parpados, deseandole una muerte sin dolor.

-Lo siento mucho- me dijo Michael en tono conciliador- pero tenemos que irnos

Me levante y lo segui hacia las escaleras ya que faltaba muy poco tiempo para la llegada del helicóptero. Se oyo un vip en las maquinas que estaban colocadas en los pedestales me acerque a una de ellas y pude una cuenta regresiva de tres minutos ¡Era una bomba!

-El maldito hotel va a volar miles de pedazos en poco tiempo- dijo Michael mientra subiamos la escalera con rapidez, no faltaba mucho para llegar al helipuerto que estaba en el ultimo piso. Finalmente llegamos a la puerta y la patee hasta encontrarnos con un lugar lo suficientemente lagro y expansivo pero oimos un ruido detrás de nosotros. Un multitud de zombie lograron entrar al complejo y se acercaban con pasos rapidos. Abrimos fuego casi al instante en la frente de los infectados pero por cada zombie que derribamos venian el doble a respaldar al recien muerto. era una locura total no tardaron en acorralarnos en una esquina del techo a lo que recurrimos a la escopeta y el lanzagranadas. Era un verdadero festin de sangre y carne humana pero se nos acabaron las municiones pronto. Finalmente oimos el rotor de un helicóptero ¡Al fin nos vinieron a rescatar! Uno de los soldados del helicotero tiro una granada al mismo tiempo que yo y Michael nos pusimos en encubierto. Se oyo una gran explosion seguida de un gran derrumbe: faltaba poco para que el hotel explotara. Nos tiraron una escalera de cuerda que subimos de prisa. En el vehiculo aereo estaba mi hermana Lily que me abrazo con cando estabamos a una distancia prudencial se vio la gran explosion gigantesca que arraso con todo el aerea donde estaba el hotel. Pense en Marie y se me escapo una lagrima a lo que Michael noto y me dijo.

-Tranquilo camarada en el lugar donde ella este ahora debe estar muy feliz.

Finalmete el comando central envio un equipo para que investigarlo los restos del pueblo mientras me ordenaban que me tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones. Mi hermana Lily dice estar completamente de acuerdo con ellos pero yo no. Una persna que ha presencia las consecuencias de la codicia humana debia pnerle una alto a todo eso. Debia impartir justicia y vengar las muertes de esas personas especialmente la de Marie. No voy a descansar hasta que se cumpla con eso.


End file.
